


(kiss me) under the light of a thousand stars

by showhyuks



Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THE CLAN ORIGINS 2016 au, changki, idek anymore what to tag do not mind me, like super fluffy changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few minutes before their final bow to the hundreds of fans who made everything worth it and Kihyun holds Changkyun like his life depended on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(kiss me) under the light of a thousand stars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/alwayshowhyuk/status/754727477897900032) photo of ChangKi! I missed writing this otp of mine so y'all better watch out, I got a few drafts with them as the center pairing aha. Enjoy!  
> (Did you enjoy the two-day concert? **BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DID!** )

 

_"Please don't treat me as if I'm a baby. I'm 21, in case you forgot." Changkyun whined. He'd been struggling under Jooheon's hold for five minutes already, just a few hours before the concert. The older members, Hyunwoo, Hoseok, and Minhyuk were busy talking to their manager with the group's special performance for the second day of their concert, while Hyungwon was quietly napping in one corner of the room, hidden from all of them. Kihyun sat amused in front of the two youngest members bickering like Tom and Jerry as he crossed his arms in front of his chest._

_"Changkyun-ah," he spoke. It caught both of the members' attentions and he directed his stare towards the youngest. "You're still the baby of this team. Let Jooheon be."_

_"Hyuuuung." He whined even more, making pouty faces as he moved his head away when Jooheon almost kissed him. The older boy sighed._

_"But kkukkung, aren't you nervous going up the stage later, performing in front of hundreds of people? Won't you cry later when you see them again, for the second time, waving those lights like stars for us?" Jooheon answered while burying his nose on the top of Changkyun's head. The youngest made a soft grumble while shaking his head. The scene was beautiful in his mind and he could repeat it over and over and never get tired of it, but as he thought of it even more, he knew he wasn't going to cry. He promised himself he wouldn't cry that much anymore after No Mercy, and it's a promise he's been holding until that day._

_"I won't cry like you, hyung. I won't cry like the rest of the members. You know me, I rarely cry."_

_Kihyun smiled at this. "Wanna bet who'll cry later?" His eyes were mischievous, glinting under the lights of the room and Changkyun pondered on his choices first before nodding._

_"Sure."_

 

Yet, Changkyun finds himself under Kihyun's hold, sobbing on his chest while their fans keep on shouting their names and cheering for them continuously as they say their goodbye messages. He can only hear nothing but the reverberating shouts of Monbebes around the hall accompanied by Kihyun's thumping heartbeat as the older boy hugs him closer when he hears the youngest member choking up in his own tears. 

 

The moment Kihyun heard Changkyun choke up on his words while saying his speech, he quickly went to his side knowing _it_ was about to happen. Even he himself was already tearing up a bit and seeing someone like Changkyun, the member who rarely cries alongside Hyunwoo, crying and pouring his heart out through tears that explain his overwhelming happiness after the months of preparations and countless nights of sleep and bottles of water thrown out after practice. 

 

The concert is successful. Two days performing in front of a sold-out hall made all the tears and sweat worth it. Seeing their first ocean of lights, _of stars_ , makes all of them realize how far they've gone already. Kihyun holds Changkyun like he's going to break, wrapping his arm even tighter so he can pull Changkyun closer. 

 

"And you said you won't cry." Kihyun whispers, shooting tearful smiles towards their fans who never stopped supporting them throughout their journey to reach their dreams. "I actually thought you'd uphold to that bet of yours."

 

Changkyun doesn't answer him but he continues on crying against Kihyun's chest. The older boy secretly kisses him on top of his head and Changkyun didn't seem to mind.

 

"You and me, us and the other fiveㅡ it's just the start for us, yeah?"

 

This time, Changkyun nods. Kihyun continues with a bigger smile on his face.

 

"We're gonna make our own names in this industry, we're going to show everyone what we've got. This is just the beginning of our team's journey, but at the end of everything, always remember that my arms will always welcome you when you feel tired or you feel like crying. Okay?"

 

And it's a promise Kihyun wants Changkyun to keep in his heart for a long time. Someday, he'll be able to say his true feelings in a better way- not something as vague as supporting messages from a hyung to his dongsaeng. Someday, he can say that he loves Changkyunㅡ has been loving him, and has always loved him the moment their eyes caught one another during the celebration of their 100th day since debut (and how beautiful Changkyun was that day, it's something Kihyun can never forget.)

 

So Kihyun disguises his "I love you's" as "I'm here for you, always" in the meantime, knowing that sometime in the future, Yoo Kihyun would finally be able to say how much he loves Lim Changkyun, with no more hesitations and doubts in his heart.

 

The lights shine on them brighter that night, the fans serve as the stars that brighten up the breathtaking night sky of the hall, Kihyun holds Changkyun's hand tightly when they make their final bowㅡ it's a memory the both of them will surely keep for a long, long time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (FOREVER STARTING THE CHANGKI REVOLUTION!!!!)  
> ps: kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
